


Unaccompanied Acoustics

by helloshepard



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Collection, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: Written for masseffectwriterscircle on tumblr. Updated weekly (hopefully).





	Unaccompanied Acoustics

It has a drone.

The notion does not sit well with Tali from the start. It feels personal somehow, a cruel mimicry of quarian’s technology abilities remastered into a new thing that is all too alien for her.

A machine using a machine.

She knows the rumors. Knows that many think her people are machines, illegal artificial intelligence donning suits to wander the galaxy freely. She knows it, and hates that she cannot pull off her helmet to prove them wrong.

“Why do you use that?” Tali gestures to the UI on the worktable. Legion considers the question and pauses. Tali might have mistaken the silence for avoidance, or shame, but she knows the geth is trying to find an answer.

“Efficiency.” It says, finally. “It is useful for scouting purposes.”

“Do you consider it intelligent?” Tali cannot keep the sarcasm, the barely contained venom out of her tone, but the geth shows no visible reaction.

“Intelligence is variable. Its processing abilities are inferior to our own, but its abilities to detect hostiles is…” Legion seems to mull over its next words. “Valued.”

“Valued.”

“Affirmative.” Without further input from her, Legion continues. It seems more comfortable now that it has moved away from nebulous concepts and into technical conversation. The geth tells her the drone’s technical requirements, explains its unique way of processing data.

Tali can’t help but relate.

“How do you account for additional power consumption?” she asks.

Legion seems to perk up. Its head plating lifts, the single optic regards her in a way Tali can’t quite put her finger on.

“Power drains are rerouted through our omni-tool.” Legion holds that particular piece of hardware up, then opens it to show her the schematics. “Drone energy capacity is extended with overclocking.”

“Connected to your own power supply?” Tali gestures to the geth, and Legion nods. Connecting a drone—something so easily run down—to its own life support systems is risky. She wonders what kind of programs it had installed in order to negate a risk of hacking. “Why would you do that?”

“We have calculated the risk to this platform is negligible. Physical damage has a higher likelihood of occurrence.” Legion pauses and looks down at its chest, at its hastily-welded chestplate. “Diverting power to the drone offers us additional protection otherwise not guaranteed.”

Tali suspects it is making a joke. She decides to play along.

“I can see where you would get that idea.”

To her inexperienced eye, Legion seems…pleased. Its headplates lift once more and the geth tilts its head.

“We suspect you are curious as to security firewalls we have installed to prevent hostile takeover.”

“I am.” Tali said, a little annoyed the geth had discerned her intentions.

The geth holds out its omni-tool, and does not resist when Tali cautiously leans forward to examine the programs.

“Interesting.” She manages, trying to decipher the obscure code. “It’s programmed directly into the drone?”

“No.” Legion corrects, using its free hand to pick up the drone. “Requesting limited access to your omni-tool.”

Tali thinks on the prospect for a moment. Though she doubts Legion will try accessing her private files again, there is still a chance this data exchange will lead to another fight.

She opens her own omni-tool. Flicks away alerts as Legion’s channel is linked to hers. The program transfers quickly, a mirror of the data on Legion’s own device.

“You program it into the omni-tool.” She understands now.

“Affirmative.” Legion activates the drone, and Tali watches as different segments of code spring forward as it moves throughout the room. “We believe the program may be adapted to fit your own drone.”

Tali swallows. It feels like she’s taken one step too far, but Legion still seems…harmless. Interested more in the codes than in stealing information. It could be an act, mimicking her own preferences to lower her guard, but…Tali is no longer sure.

“I would like that.”


End file.
